ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Qarr
Qarr is a sorcerer imp of varying allegiances. He was once a servant to the Azurite nobleman, Daimyo Kubota. He also worked for the Inter-Fiend Cooperation Commission, as well as appearing as the familiar to Zz'dtri, though during his service to the drow he was still secretly advancing the aims of his fiendish masters. Biography ''War and XPs'' Qarr first appeared as an off-panel voice during the sack of Azure CityComic #484, "At the End of the Day", when Kubota was sailing away after the battle. He revealed his plan to eliminate the Order of the Stick as they presented an obstacle to Kubota's ultimate plan of taking power from Lord Hinjo. ''Don't Split the Party'' Elan, Durkon and Vaarsuvius accompanied the Azurite refugee fleet after they fled Azure City. Qarr's initial attempts to kill the Order and Hinjo involved charming monsters to attack the ship, so the high level characters on board would respond, and using the distraction to allow the ninja Therkla to assassinate Hinjo.Comic #509, "It Has Flowers, Hearts, and a DC 30 Lock" When the ship was attacked by Sea Trolls, she grew a soft spot for the bard Elan.Comic #503, "Surreptitious Admirer"Comic #506, "Flanking Crush" Therkla would not harm ElanComic #557, "The Puppet Mistress" (who she insisted was the highest level PC on the boat, and his childlike innocence was just a cunning guise)Comic #555, "Half-Dragons Are Even Worse" so Qarr's and Kubota's plans to kill him repeatedly failed. Qarr disliked Therkla,Comic #559, "An Introduction to Comparative Theology" and could not understand why Kubota favored her above him. Kubota admired her instinctive way of deceit, but after another failure by Therkla to kill Elan, this time on Orc Island, he made it very clear that he wanted her to bring back the bard's head.Comic #562, "Heroic Fantasy" Therkla asked Elan out on a small island, to which Qarr followed. Therkla hit him with a shuriken.Comic #583, "Love's Sweet Sting" They later discovered that Durkon, Vaarsuvius, Hinjo and Lien were also there disguised as trees and had seen all that had transpired. At that point, Qarr summoned a gargantuan pit fiend,Comic #584, "Improbable Causes" which was eventually turned to stone by Vaarsuvius.Comic #591, "Antipathy for the Devil" Back on the boat, Kubota had killed TherklaComic #593, "Another Choice" shortly before Kubota was killed by Vaarsuvius.Comic #595, "Trial of the Century" Qarr immediately attempted to switch his allegiance to V.Comic #599, "Separate Ways" Vaarsuvius was uninterested in the imp's assistance and hit him with a Dimensional Anchor on seeing him, then sent him away with Bugsby's Flicking Finger (with the elf punctuating the dismissal via an off-panel Bugsby's Expressive Single Digit).Comic #624, "This Happens to Telemarketers All the Time" When Qarr persisted, V attempted to Disentegrate him until an Ancient Black Dragon threatened V's family, and Qarr forwarded a request to make a deal with a higher-ranking devil to save them. The Inter-Fiend Cooperation Commission intercepted the requestComic #631, "Who Doesn't Get Ten of These a Week?" and made a deal with V. They also offered Qarr a position in their organization shortly afterward.Comic #637, "It Only Shows Reality Programming" Qarr was then allowed to watch on the flat-screen, magically powered HD (Hell-Damned) television that the ranking members owned as V defeated the dragon and cast the Familicide spell to end the lives of every single one of the dragon's relatives.Comic #640, "Madness" ''Blood Runs in the Family'' The imp next appeared as part of the Linear Guild, working as Zz'dtri's familiar.Comic #790, "Unfamiliar" During the fight at the Bleedingham arena, Qarr attempted to kill BlackwingComic #792, "Animal Instincts" in order to leave V open to further manipulation, even offering to restrict Zz'dtri to non-lethal means against V in exchange for Blackwing allowing his own death. Blackwing refused, and managed to escape.Comic #797, "Bird Brained" During the confrontation at Windy Canyon, Qarr came to realize that V's familicide spell had killed the Draketooths from the same pictograms that had led V to this conclusion, leading Qarr to laugh irrepressably.Comic #856, "I Guess You Had to Be There" Shortly after, a trap door separated him and Malack from the rest of Nale and Tarquin's group (at the time including Zz'dtri, Kilkil and Sabine) immediately before Durkon shook that group with a Holy Word.Comic #859, "Smoked" His loyalties still with the IFCC, Qarr chose then to desert MalackComic #861, "You Should've Seen What They Did to His Pelvis" in order to attempt to manipulate and taunt Blackwing and Vaarsuvius.Comic #883, "Fiend Swap"Comic #884, "Credits and Deductions" He then helped in rescuing Nale and his group from the collapsing pyramid.Comic #903, "Carefully Couched" Qarr witnessed Zz'dtri's death and decided to leave Nale and his allies for good, presumably returning to the IFCC's lair.Comic #908, "Reverse Polarity" ''Utterly Dwarfed'' Qarr is shown in council with the IFCC near the end of the sixth book discussing the involvement of Sabine into their upcoming plans.Comic #1183, "Expendable Resources" Personality and Traits Qarr is a typically manipulative imp, seeking to corrupt souls to evil. However, he is not the most intelligent imp, and his manipulations are usually fairly obvious. Blackwing in particular seems to have Qarr's number, and can read his intentions easily. Qarr is not particularly brave at all, fleeing whenever he feels he is in real danger, leaving his allies to their fate. He is Lawful, and gets into conflict with some of his allies, such as Therkla and Sabine, when they do not abide by their obligations to Kubota or the IFCC. Powers and Abilities *'Imp': As an imp, Qarr has certain powers available to him, among them are: **Invisibility at will **Damage reduction against physical attacks except silver weapons and good aligned weapons. **Summon Devil: the chances of summoning and the type of devil summoned are random, which of course meant that when he did use this ability he summoned an ultra-powerful pit fiend. **Plane Shift: not a canonical spell-like ability of imps in D&D, the power is nevertheless standard for outsiders in Order of the Stick. *'Sorcerer': Qarr is not an ordinary imp, he is also a sorcerer of some power. His spells include: ** Scorching Ray: he uses this often to attack ** Greater Teleport: Qarr can pop in and out of bad situations ** Charm Monster: useful for getting orcs to do things Qarr's way References Category:Fiends Category:Evil Characters Category:Males Category:Linear Guild Category:Living Characters Category:Lawful Characters Category:Lawful Evil Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Devils